


Vhenana'ara

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya's clan is finally visiting him at the Keep after the fall of Corypheus, and Bull isn't nervous about meeting his Keeper. Not at all. Strong warriors weren't scared of an elderly Dalish woman. Or jilted ex-lovers of his poor Kadan. This'll go swimmingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenana'ara

“Lethallin, they’re here! They’re finally here!”

Bull found it almost commendable that his lover could so easily forget what they were in the middle of once the sound of the drawbridge hitting the ground reached up to their quarters. The rather boisterous fanfare that followed may as well have been the nail in the coffin of their coupling. Bull knew that they would have little time to spend alone while Desya’s family was staying at the Keep, and it was with that in mind that he decided to enjoy the very small amount of pleasure still afforded to him. 

Before the younger man could even blink, he found himself flat on his stomach, with the gray giant’s face buried between his delightfully round globes. He yelped and helplessly swatted back at Bull, before shivering and bunching his fists in the sheets. He cursed how effortlessly the older man could reduce him to a quivering mess with just the touch of his fingers and a sinful swipe of his tongue. If he wasn’t already a living weapon Desya would’ve sworn by Mythal herself and on the graves of his parents that this was would’ve been Bull’s calling in life. 

“Bull….ah….L-lethallin….p-please,” he whined before arching his hips up to give the man better access. He muffled a scream against the bed sheets when he finally felt his tongue slide past his puckered rim. He pressed his face against the sheets and babbled incoherently, the Bull’s lashes and swipes inside and around his entrance torturing his already leaking member. 

The Qunari smirked and popped his tongue out, admiring the trail of saliva before swatting the elf’s globes. 

“Kadan, I probably won’t be able to do this for a while. And I really, really, really want to do this to you. So stay down, and let good ol’ Bull pleasure the great Inquisitor before getting torn apart by his relatives, eh?”

“Lethallin, they won’t -! A-aah!!” 

Whatever argument the poor elf was ready with died the second Bull plunged his tongue back inside. The Bull’s tongue squished and slurped lewdly and as loudly as he could manage, grinning despite himself whenever he was able to eke a strangled cry out of his little lover. A large palm playfully smacked and squeezed one cheek possessively, gently parting it to give him even more access. 

Desya could barely focus, couldn’t even hear anything beyond his ragged breathing and the wet smack of Bull’s lips and tongue between his buttocks. A long and languorous swipe of his tongue all over his perineum made the smaller man choke and seize up beneath him. Bull knew his little man was close, and edging him even further was a tantalizing idea. But he knew this was just as much about what Desya needed as he did.

Bull slid down and gently mounted behind Desya, sliding his own aching member between the cleft of his supple bottom, and breathed hotly into his ear, “Tell me you want this Kadan. Let me know now, and let me love you long and good. I want this just as badly as you, see?” 

He gave a teasing thrust and slid his tip precariously all over the elf’s moist, twitching entrance, and savored the soft moan that slipped past Desya’s lips. Bull smirked and thanked his foresight with their foreplay earlier, as the elf’s entrance was incredibly pliant and easily breachable. But he was a patient man, and a complacent one to the desires of the man beneath him. 

“W-we….won’t have long,” Desya rasped and whimpered softly when the large tip very nearly penetrated him. “P-please….Bull…”

That was all the incentive he needed, and with that Bull tenderly pressed forward into that inviting, clenching heat, unable to stifle the loud and drawn out groan it coaxed from him. Desya whined and arched slightly underneath him as he slowly took him into his body. It had been months since he’d had the pleasure of popping his kadan’s cherry – and there had been many more times since then – but it was a dance the two still were learning the steps to, and gods be damned if the elf didn’t have the greatest ass he’d ever seen. 

Like every time he took him gently, slowly, savoring the enveloping, suffocating heat of his body and struggling as much as he could to maintain control and not dive hard and deep inside him. Even at this rate, he knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them, and his Kadan was already whining and keening helplessly for more. Bull bit back a sarcastic remark – he knew they were short on time as it was, and sped up just a bit, groaning at the feeling of the younger man’s cheeks slapping back against him. 

“Let’s make things – unf! – more interesting, Kadan,” Bull growled before leaning back and gently moving the elf so he was laying in his lap. He grinned cheekily as he made the little elf face him. 

“See? Much better. I get to watch now. Kinkkkyyyyyy,” Bull chuckled.

Desya flushed and rolled his eyes. A thought struck him, and he practically purred as he pressed down, shivering as Bull’s thick member slid partly back inside him with a lewd pop. Bull gasped and sucked in his breath, his hands tightening slightly around the elf’s hips as the younger man slowly slid completely down to the hilt. 

“A-ah! Heh…mmmm, Kadan! Now that’s what I like; love when you take the initiative!” Bull growled before moving his hips to buck him in his lap. Desya moaned and held onto Bull’s shoulders, shakily babbling in his native tongue. The Qunari smirked and cupped the back of the elf’s head, slowly unfurling his braid and sliding his fingers through his long tresses. The second his dark-skinned paramour lunged forward and plunged his tongue into Bull’s mouth, any possible iota of control was crumbled into a fine paste. 

The large Qunari growled and thrust and bucked the small elf faster, his hands squeezing Desya’s filled buttocks as he devoured his lips hungrily. He knew the two were close and made sure to slide with precision with each thrust inside to find that bundle of nerves. He grinned proudly when Desya cried loudly, and slammed repeatedly against it, savoring the cries and wailing of his cute little inquisitor. 

It didn’t take much more, and the elf came loudly, arching in Bull’s lap and clamping down tightly around his cock. Bull followed with a loud bellow, unloading deep inside and groaning with sublime satisfaction. The mercenary sighed and fell back onto the bed, a pleasant rumble building in him when he felt Desya collapse in a sweaty mess on his chest. 

What were likely minutes sluggishly trekked on for an eternity. A musky odor permeated the room and the only sound that greeted Bull’s ears was the pleasant tune of Desya’s breathing. His mind wandered back to the present, and he couldn’t suppress the sigh that escaped him. He knew what was to come, and he’d delayed enough from facing this reunion head on. Reaching a large gray hand down, Bull cupped his Kadan’s chin and gave the exhausted man a lazy smile. 

“Welp, time to meet the family, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again got bit by the porn bug...and like last time, terrified I mucked it up with bad writing. Like always, criticism and commentary are more than welcome. For more of this or Desya and Bull, visit my tumblr at: rackyroo.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to send me questions or whatever, I love hearing from you all. :)


End file.
